


VID: Always Knew

by Lila Futuransky (futuransky)



Category: Winter's Bone (2010)
Genre: Festivids 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuransky/pseuds/Lila%20Futuransky
Summary: Did you come back from your quest?Ree Dolly knows longings and limits.For Festivids 2012/13





	VID: Always Knew

Summary: _Did you come back from your quest?_ Ree Dolly knows longings and limits.  
Video: Winter's Bone (2010)  
Audio: The Black Heart Procession, We Always Knew  
Editing: Lila Futuransky  
Beta (though I didn't always listen): thingswithwings, cyborganize, metatxt, beccatoria

["Always Knew" (Watch on YouTube)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T191jedznhI)

[Download (68MB .mov file, zipped)](http://queergeektheory.org/vids/AlwaysKnew_WintersBone_Futuransky.mov.zip)  
[Download subtitled version (70MB mov file, zipped)](http://queergeektheory.org/vids/AlwaysKnew_WintersBone_Futuransky_Subtitled.mov.zip)

I almost backed out of participating in Festivids this year because I didn't think I had time. But then I matched with [](https://chaila.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**chaila**](https://chaila.dreamwidth.org/) on this, and I knew I would have to make a vid.

This passage from the novel by Daniel Woodrell, on which the film is based and which I read in preparation for vidding, was continually in my mind as I was working on this.

 

> Those stones had probably been piled by direct ancestors and for a long while she tried to conjure their pioneer lives and think if she saw parts of their lives showing in her own. With her eyes closed she could call them near, see those olden Dolly kin who had so many bones that broke, broke and mended, broke and mended wrong, so they limped through life on the bad-mend bones for year upon year until falling dead in a single evening from something that sounded wet in the lungs. The men came to mind as mostly idle between nights of running wild or time in the pen, cooking moon and gathering around the spout, with ears chewed, fingers chopped, arms shot away, and no apologies grunted ever. The women came to mind bigger, closer, with their lonely eyes and homely yellow teeth, mouths clamped against smiles, working in the hot fields from can to can’t, hands tattered rough as dry cobs, lips cracked all winter, a white dress for marrying, a black dress for burying, and Ree nodded yup. Yup.

More obscurely, I was also thinking about Scott Herring's academic book [Another Country: Queer Anti-Urbanism](http://nyupress.org/books/book-details.aspx?bookId=2834#.UPgRGramCQk), because Ree's longing to get away –– especially in the book –– is the kind of queer non-belonging that we're used to narrating as simply a need to get out, to get to a city where things can be different. But it just doesn't work that way for her. Maybe she'll leave one day, but until then, she has to figure out how to exist in the world that's available to her.

The less intellectual note I have to make about this vid is this: JENNIFER LAWRENCE'S FACE.

Lyrics:  
we want to know where the truth is found  
we try to breathe but life was never found in you  
and that i know  
we wander on beyond the hills  
and what we stole we could never lie with them  
and of that we are sure, we are sure  
and life came and forgiveness was won  
was it all to see the light?  
did you come back from your quest?  
was it all to see the light in your own dreams  
you say i guess i knew  
we always knew


End file.
